Honey and Heaven
by BlindIntrigue
Summary: Short oneshot Dramione from Draco's POV. This is my first fic, let me know what you think!


Call me Draco. Some years ago – never mind how long precisely – having enormous amounts of money already in my Gringotts trust fund, I was born into this world. And never a more blessed world was there, than the one that was privy to my arrival. The faces that first gazed upon me were noticeably astonished by my beauty and presence. As they oohed and ahhed, I smiled, already recognizing what my life was to become.

Yes, I am Draco, but more importantly, I am a Malfoy. When my eyes close every night in my luxurious private room, I remember why I am sleeping on this charmed mattress and why I deserve better things than the rest of my classmates. Malfoy is a powerful name, and I intend to live up to it. I must…

_What is this…the… the… forbidden forest? I'm not supposed to be here. Wait… who is that. There—there he goes. No… there _she_ goes. A girl? In the forest, at this hour? Even the moon does not plainly show itself, what can she be thinking? I will see, perhaps it is a Slytherin in trouble. _

_She runs, she does not slow, I must catch her. She stumbles, my chance. I follow, in too many ways. It's too dark, I decide, flying through the air. Suddenly I am on top of her. She turns her head towards me; I have seen nothing more beautiful. Her lips graze mine; my hand finds its way to her cheek. Mmm, she tastes like honey, smells like… like heaven. My world begins to go black, but not before she pulls away, and I see her face. Granger…_

I awoke tangled in my sheets, cursing her name. Effing mudblood. Third time this week she has invaded my dreams. If only she didn't taste like honey, smell like heaven. She does not deserve my attentions. Perhaps I can just take her, end this childish infatuation. After all, she's barely above the muggles.

Oh, what is that old hag saying now? I don't know why they let her teach. McGonagall – what a quack. Look at that little know-it-all in the front, waving her hand. OoOooh, pick me, I know it, I really do. Who cares? Why does she even care? She worries her pretty little head about every tiny thing. There are so many better ways she could be spending her time… like the way she was last night.

What am I doing? Fantasizing about the little mudblood. Oh, curse me now, Dark Lord. Really, I don't deserve to be among the sane. I should go see Madame Pomfrey, or perhaps owl father about a trip to St. Mungo's next time I'm home. Merlin.

Honestly, this is ludicrous. I can't close my eyes without seeing her bushy, soft hair and smooth skin and incredible lips, and… I just want to sleep. Damn it all to hell. This is impossible. Throwing off the covers, I roll out of bed, put on my robe and set off to beckon sleep. It does not respond. Striding through the dungeons, then up and down the hallways, I search for sleep. Scowling, I spot Filch barreling through the castle in my direction.

"What, just WHAT do you think you're doing young man?" He demands.

I walk up to him, until I am staring down my nose into his greasy bangs and furrowed brows. I can feel him freeze under my icy glare.

"Get out of my sight, Filch," I spit.

"Right away, sorry sir, sorry," he apologizes.

I push past him, and continue my pathetic pursuit. I even seem to be muttering her name – oh this is just brilliant. I can't believe I desire her of all people. I can have any Slytherin in this castle in a second and probably any other girl in a few minutes, so why Granger? Why the one who makes me sick, makes me wish I had never laid eyes on her? She is despicable, and I should have nothing to do with her. But Merlin, I want her.

"Watch where you're going, dammit," I scowl at the person who so rudely disrupted my thoughts.

"My books!" The ingrate shrieks as its possessions scatter all over the floor.

That voice… it's her. I just can't catch a break, can I? I look down, with the intention of sending a book skidding across the floor by means of my foot, when I spot a title. "How to get any wizard under your spell." I see her turn bright red out the corner of my eye, and I bend down to pick it up. Smirking, I hand it to her and she hurriedly stuffs it in her bag, turns, and walks quickly away.

I don't bother to contain my laughter anymore as I leave the library entrance. How to get wizards… as if she doesn't know, the little slag.

I have to do something. It's ridiculous to just sit here, she doesn't warrant this sort of mental distress. I grab my pen and begin to scribble a note.

Dear Granger,

No, that isn't right.

Listen Mudblood,

No. She'll never meet me if I write that. Wait. Do I want her to meet me? My blood boils at the thought of it – with anger but also with something else. Okay. I want to meet her.

I'll have to be smart about this.

"Hermione,

Meet me in the dungeons, it's urgent.

-Harry"

Perfect. I am so evil.

I give the note to one of the owls in my room, trying to pick the least recognizable one, and sit down to wait. As I pace my gigantic room, I begin to wonder if she has received the owl. Maybe she figured out my scheme. Or maybe she thinks Potter is in danger and doesn't want to risk an owl back. That must be it. With a quick glance in the mirror – I look stunning, as usual – I sweep out of my room and up the stairs to the dungeons.

I can see her cautiously venturing down the steps, wand barely light and hair like she rushed out of bed. Should I reveal myself now, or wait till she comes closer? She is almost close enough, almost, almost…

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" she exclaims.

"Hello Granger. So you really thought that note was from Potter?" I cackle.

"You sent that? But…" she stammers.

"I just thought we might have a little chat," I begin.

"Oh, well, if we are going to talk for awhile, may I request a less creepy, possibly warmer place?" she suggestively responds.

"We shall go to my chamber." I decide.

Is little miss smarty pants coming on to me? The nerve. Following so close to me, not lighting her own wand. If I didn't know better, I would say she is aware of what is about to happen.

"Your room, it's so big and nice. I've never been in a Hogwarts room as nice as this," she admits as soon as we arrive.

"Really, I thought they were all like this," I say with perhaps an over-exaggerated eye roll.

"So Draco, what is it you want from me?" she asks.

"Now we're on a first name basis?" I reply.

She glances at me a little too knowingly.

"I think it would only be proper, with what we're about to do." She coyly answers back.

"And what is that?" I demand.

"Give it up Draco," she says, clearly exasperated. "You think I don't know what you want, the way you've been looking at me in classes. You did owl me in the middle of the night."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I blankly reply.

Why is it so hard for me to admit that I want to be with her? That I've been dreaming about her for a week straight? That all I can think about is… this is not helping.

"Hermione…" I attempt.

"Oh, shut up. You can't do anything on your own, can you?" she said.

She comes over to where I stand by the fire. Pushing me down onto the plush love seat, she lets her robe fall off her shoulders to the ground. She is wearing a simple, white nightgown that reaches midway to her knees. She is so bloody good-looking. My embarrassment disappears and I pull her onto my lap.

She touches my lower lip with her thumb, and softly kisses me. She smirks at my obvious arousal, kissing me deeper this time. One hand is stroking my cheek while the other is rubbing the back of my neck. I gasp as she pushes her tongue into my mouth, gently licking, and I lean back into the chair.

She straddles me and her nightgown is pushed up around her hips, revealing lacy black panties. I glance at her face, impressed and mildly surprised. She laughs and begins to kiss down my neck, swirling little circles with her tongue. Roughly my hands shove her nightgown further up and press her closer against me. She suddenly stops, standing up.

She turns away from me as I move to stand as well. She walks towards the window, I follow. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I kiss the top of her head, her ear, her neck. Her body turns in my arms and her mouth rises to meet mine. She steps forward, I stumble back. Feeling the back of my knee hit the bed frame; I look at her and raise one eyebrow. With a half-smile she pushes me onto the bed, and I grab her mid-fall, pulling her on top of me.

I can feel my heart beating out of my chest and she evidently feels it too. Her agile fingers slide under my t-shirt and tug it up and over my head. I reach for her nightgown but she brushes my hands away.

My chest rises with a sharp intake of air as her hands play over my stomach. She bends her head to kiss me, starting at my neck and working her way down. When she reaches the waistband of my pants she lifts her head, bringing her lips up to touch mine.

I rest my hands on the back of her thighs, and let them slip up towards the hem of her nightgown. She shudders, with excitement I assume, and I permit my hands to continue. I push the garment up to her hips, my fingers tracing the curves of her body.

She lifts herself off of me slightly, allowing me to expose more of her skin. I toss the nightgown on the floor beside the bed and she presses herself against me. Her hands move down my abdomen and begin to loosen my pants. She unties the drawstring and yanks them down and off. They settle down next to the nightgown, completing the outfit.

I flip her over onto her back and begin kissing her neck. She sighs with pleasure and I reach behind her to unhook her bra. I kiss her chest and move my hand in between her legs. Again she shudders, and puts her hands against my stomach.

I begin to move my hand, softly rubbing, feeling her wetness through the fabric of her panties. She moans, the most erotic sound I have ever heard, and I feel myself becoming hard against her. She pulls down my boxers and I press a little harder with my hand, to make sure she is ready. She moans again, this time saying my name as our breathing becomes ragged.

She pushes me away so I sit at the foot of the bed watching her. She sits up, reaches down and slips off her panties. She slides back down onto the bed and opens her legs in front of me. Her naked body lying before makes me ache with desire. My hips move to meet hers and I enter her body. I can feel the tight warm wetness surrounding me, I have felt nothing better.

Her face contorts with pleasure and she gasps. I push deeper into her, establishing a rhythm. Her hips thrust in time with mine, heightening our pleasure. The ecstasy is mounting, I hear her cry out. It is enough to push me over the edge, and I come deep inside her, and her orgasm matches mine. Our backs are arched in unison, our toes curled as we ride it out.

I pull out, and lay down exhausted, next to her. I hear her whisper a protection spell, and another to clean us both off. She lays her head down on my chest, and I can smell heaven.

The next morning, I open my eyes. I spot on note on my pillow, and smile sleepily.

"Draco,

It wasn't a dream… this time.

--H"


End file.
